


VV; Vegan Vampire Duh.

by Elfykun



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Gay, Keith is a vampire, KeithxLance, LGBT, Lance is a werewolf, Lance is gay, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Smut, Yaio, cute stuff, keith is bad with emotions, keith is gay, lance is a mess, lance is bad with feelings, lance is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfykun/pseuds/Elfykun
Summary: After trying and failing to end his life, Keith gets turned by a creature of the the night, instead of being a dull lack lustre creature like Edward Cullen or insanely attractive like Damon, he is instead. Vegan.Having to deal with his band, constant hunger pangs and weird unexplainable feelings towards someone he knows, his life is slightly chaotic. Keith has to manage all this while keeping the secret that he’s a VV; vegan vampire duh.





	VV; Vegan Vampire Duh.

He felt the rushing of the wind beneath his feet, wrapping its hands around his neck, waist and legs, making his top flutter back and forth pitifully. The black haired male stared at the vast landscape, blues and purples lined the sky, the warm toned orange somber added some flair. His amethyst eyes capturing the last thing he’d ever see.

Inside he was scared, but it was a release, a key to freedom. A new path that the demons hadn’t created. Holding his alabaster arms out, he took a step forward and allowed himself to fall. Falling of the building, a deep guttural feeling made itself clear as he closed his eyes, somehow regretting his decision. The fall was to long, to heart pounding and sickening.

 

Pain. That is what the young male experienced, it travelled throughout his back and down his spine, a whine left his throat as tears travelled down his face, a suitable crescendo. Black thick hair become matted with blood, his legs bent and twisted.

 

A deep growl caught in the wind travelled to his ears, he was paralysed and couldn’t move, so this is how he would die. The way the gods had intended? The crooked creature moved its contorted limbs towards its weak prey, the smell of A+ blood travelling down its throat and invading its mind.

 

Standing above the terrified bass guitarist, he licked up the soft flesh before biting down and drinking deeply. The thick blood slithered down its patched throat, filling it deep to its core. All while the male underneath whined and whimpered at the foreign pain.


End file.
